Washing machine appliances generally include a tub for containing water or wash fluid, e.g., water and detergent, bleach, and/or other wash additives. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During normal operation of such washing machine appliances, the wash fluid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to agitate articles within the wash chamber, to wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
During operation of certain washing machine appliances, a volume of wash fluid is directed into the tub in order to wash and/or rinse articles within the wash chamber. One or more additives may be added to the wash fluid to enhance the cleaning or other properties of the wash fluid.
The volume of water or wash fluid needed may vary depending upon a variety of factors. For example, large loads can require a large volume of water relative to small loads that can require a small volume of water. A user may wish to have additional wash fluid dispensed in order to perform a specific task, e.g., prewash an article of clothing or add additional fluid to accommodate an extra-large load. A user may wish to direct the flow of wash fluid onto a particular garment or within a specific region of the wash tub, e.g., to perform a pretreating operation, to saturate a particular article of clothing, or to accommodate an extra-large load. The ability to adjust the amount of water or wash fluid and its dispensing location is a commercially desirable feature and increases the user's positive perception of the wash process generally.
Accordingly, a washing machine appliance that provides a user with more control over the water or wash fluid fill amount is desirable. In particular, a washing machine appliance with features for controlling and directing the wash fluid fill would be particularly beneficial.